Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1
} |supertitle = Book |name = Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1 |image = New World of Thedas cover.jpg |px = 259px |authors = Ben Gelinas (project lead), David Gaider, Mike Laidlaw, various |illustrators = Nick Thornborrow |pages = 184 |release = April 30th, 2013 |isbn = 978-1-61655-115-5 |publishers = Dark Horse Comics }} Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 1 is a guide book to the Dragon Age universe. The first volume was released on April 30, 2013. Overview The book begins with a large map of Thedas and a list of national and organisation heraldries along with a small description for each. Then the book is divided to large sections which cover a lot of Dragon Age lore, including lore which was not uncovered prior to the release of this book. The major sections of The World of Thedas are the following: * General overview of Thedas * Races * Nations * Magic * Religion * Fade * Blights * Bestiary On a frequent basis, narrative sidebars appear throughout the volume, each offering a unique perspective on the page's topic. In the bottom of each page there is a timeline of important events in Thedosian history which runs the length of the book. Finally, in the end of the book there is the glossary section which provides a brief description on terms and names of Dragon Age. Exclusive edition Along with the standard edition of the book an exclusive addition was also released. This edition is limited to 1500 copies and includes: * Foil-stamped heavy-duty clamshell * Embossed and debossed hardcover binding * Ribbon bookmark * Gilded page edges * Portfolio with an exclusive concept art piece (in addition, the first 500 orders received their art signed)Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Vol. 1 Exclusive Edition. YouTube. Notes * There were some errors in the timeline presented in the guide. They were addressed in the official Bioware blog: World of Thedas – Volume 1: An Erratum (and later published in Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Volume 2). These are: ** Page 12: The main text states that the First Blight lasted one hundred years. Most authorities agree that it was fought for 192 years. The timeline in the tome is correct. ** Page 12: The timeline states that the Old Gods whispered to humanity from the Black City in -2800 Ancient. At this time, the legendary city would still be known as “The Golden City,” as it was not yet sullied by the presence of men. ** Page 126: The timeline also states that in 8:45 Blessed, the Fereldan nobility continued a “guerrilla war against the occupying Orlesians, led by Brandel’s daughter Moira.” While the Rebel Queen Moira did eventually lead the war, she was born after 8:45 Blessed. ** Page 136: The timeline puts Celene’s birth at 9:6 and her ascension at 9:20, making her, according to the timeline, fourteen when she became empress. However, the main text says she was sixteen when she took the throne. By all accounts, the main text is correct. Celene was born in 9:4 Dragon. ** Page 141: There are rumors in some circles of an intelligent darkspawn known as the Architect, who attempted to unearth and kill the remaining Old Gods and taint the entire surface world. Though the timeline says 9:14 Dragon, most reliable sources state these events actually occurred in 9:10 Dragon. ** Page 146: The timeline states that Bhelen Aeducan was the middle child of King Endrin Aeducan. He was actually King Endrin’s youngest child. ** Page 157: The main text says that the darkspawn sacked Minrathous in 1:31 Divine. While it is true that Minrathous nearly fell during the Second Blight, the infamous heart of the Imperium has never actually been taken. This is stated elsewhere in the book. ** Page 176: In the glossary, the definition of Archon as Tevinter’s “monarch” is technically incorrect. It would be more accurate to call the Archon a “ruler”. ** Page 177: The “First Warden” is the leader of the Grey Wardens at Weisshaupt. The glossary incorrectly states that he is the “Commander of the Grey.” *** This mistake does not exist in the print version, as the “First Warden” term in the glossary does not exist. * Ben Gelinas confirmed in twitter that Zazikel is male and his reference as female in Page 21 is a typo. * On page 21 in the list of Ages for Glory Age the text incorrectly states that this age is named for rebirth after First Blight. But, it is actually Second Blight, which ended on 1:95 Divine. * The timeline in page 133 states that in 9:00 Dragon, Prince Maric defeated King Meghren. However, according to Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, this happened in 9:2 Dragon. It is not known which version is correct. * On page 136 the magister Callistus is mentioned to come from “Taraevyn”, while in Dragon Age: Asunder, that city is called “Teraevyn”. * On page 177 the glossary mentions that the “common tongue” derives from the Alamarri however it is mentioned in other sources several times that this language was created by the dwarves. * On page 179 the “ghoul” is mentioned in the glossary to be a corrupted human male, while in fact this term is not restricted only to them. Furthermore, it mentions that Kal-Sharok is lost, which is also incorrect. Gallery The World of Thedas cover.jpg|Early cover art Final-Cover.jpg|Image used for final cover art Anders-fresco.jpg|An Anders fresco External links * Dragon Age: The World of Thedas in Dark Horse See also References Category:Dragon Age: The World of Thedas Category:Real world articles Category:Books